


dingding

by winecats



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecats/pseuds/winecats
Summary: still figuring this out do not read idk what im doign





	dingding

"ah," whispered the grinch, "daddys not home."

it was 4:43 am and yet tony the tiger was not home yet. he hadnt even texted the grinch. the grinch was going between sleep and consciousness, still waiting for his s/o to come home.

dingding

daddy: ill be home soon

the grinch gasped. it was like 5 am where was he all this time lmao

imreadetogetdominated: ok

dingding

daddy: ur mad. why?

imreadetogetdominated: where tf where u all this time

dingding

daddy: work

imreadetogetdominated: sure

dingding

daddy: i was i swear

imreadetogetdominated: ok yeah mhm

dingding

daddy: ill tell u what happened when i get home.

dingding

daddy: baby boy just wait

the grinch's orbs flew open, sparkling with embarrassment. his whole body blushed, and something grew down below. a mushroom!?!!!!

how will this come out lol


End file.
